The present invention is directed to a clamping arrangement for gripping and carrying web material about a die turret of a packaging machine. More particularly, it is directed to a biased clamping arrangement having a pair of aligned drive chains extending about a die turret which include a plurality of facing clamps. Each clamp is automatically actuable to assume an opened or closed position at predetermined, set intervals along the drive path of the drive chains to grasp or release the web. Numerous prior art patents disclose clamping arrangements of this general type. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,109,541; 2,997,157; 3,703,954; 3,713,648; 4,068,882; 4,172,514; 4,201,286 and 4,654,227. None of the foregoing patents discloses the features of the present invention.